Frío
by Ikki Hiddlesworth
Summary: A Niki le gusta el yogurt, es muy aficionado a él de hecho. Pero demasiado de algo puede enfermar a alguien. A menos que ese algo sea James Hunt, esta es una historia totalmente diferente. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. JamesxNiki


**Hola! Yo de nuevo :D bien, esta vez los saludo con esta magnífica historia. Y me atrevo a decir que es magnífica porque no es mía. Efectivamente, es una traducción autorizada por** _ **Random Visitor Girl**_ _ **.**_

 **Buscando historias parecidas por ahí me encontré con esta, vacilé un poco porque estaba el inglés y no me gusta leer en ese idioma, además de que no entiendo mucho xD pero finalmente me decidí por leerla y no me arrepiento de nada, pues es hermosa! Lo que me llevó a mandar un mensaje a su autora y pedirle su autorización para traducirla al español y subirla a mi cuenta. A lo cual cordialmente me ha respondido que SI.**

 **Esto tiene ya varios días, pero hasta ahora me ha dado tiempo. Y que mejor fecha que las fiestas navideñas para dejarles un regalito :D**

 **Así que ojalá la disfruten ;) hice mi mejor esfuerzo traduciendo :D**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes pertenecen al mundo del cine, la película a Ron Howard y la historia a **Random Visitor Girl** **.**

* * *

 **Frío**

Había una bañera de yogurt en su coche.

 _Cold Strawberry Yogurt._

Niki quería lanzar ese ofensivo postre fuera de su garaje a la suciedad exterior.

El regalo no era equivocado. En la mayoría de los días, el ver el yogurt iluminaría el humor de Niki. Era su comida favorita. Pero había sido receptor de un largo rastro de yogurt durante semanas y, francamente estaba creciendo su cansancio de comerlo.

Estaba claro que si veía otro tarro de yogurt dejado convenientemente para él, se volvería loco.

Esto, no comenzó mucho después del Gran Premio de Japón, donde Niki había abandonado la competencia, porque no podía ver una mierda a través de su visor y terminó yendo a la derecha después de asegurarse de que James había ganado el campeonato, porque si el hombre no tomaba ventaja de su salida de la carrera iba a ser decepcionado.

Pero por supuesto, James Hunt, rara vez, o mejor dicho nunca decepciona, y Niki había dejado el lugar, preguntándose brevemente si lo iba a ver en las pistas de nuevo la próxima temporada.

Al parecer no tuvo que esperar, porque había visto a Hunt en el aeropuerto, y ni siquiera una semana después de que él había visto una bañera de yogurt en el avión antes de despegar.

Al principio Niki no hizo mucho caso, por lo que se lo comió, y se olvidó sobre eso por un momento.

Hasta que las pruebas de pre-temporada comenzaron, y encontró una más en la mesa de su garaje al lado de su casco. Después cuando se iba a sentar en su silla. Otra en el inodoro. Incluso se encontró una bañera en un estante muy alto tiempo después.

No se había visto con Hunt, así que supuso que había sido Clay, o tal vez Ronnie. Pero cuando les preguntó directamente, estos no sabían nada sobre ningún yogurt en su garaje.

Niki le restó importancia, suponiendo que era una broma de sus mecánicos que jugaban con él. Pero se estaba quedando sin excusas, así que suspiraba cada vez que encontraba uno, se lo llevaba y desaparecía en busca de una cuchara con la esperanza de que ninguna tontería de estas volviera a aparecer después de eso.

Y eso fue todo.

Hasta la carrera, cuando vio a James de nuevo y terminó sentado en una tina de yogurt por accidente y caminó hacía su garaje solo para encontrar a James preguntando a Clay si había visto a Niki.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el yogurt en la parte trasera de su compañero.

-El yogurt va en la boca Niki, no en el culo- sonrió, y Niki le frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-Cállate!- James se sobresaltó visiblemente ante el veneno en las palabras de Niki.

-Woah, estás un poco delicado hoy- se fijó en el austriaco mientras este se cambiaba a otro conjunto de overoles, porque Niki no iba a correr con un overol manchado de yogurt.

-Bueno, entonces quien me esté haciendo esta broma con tarros de yogurt puede parar ya- escupió Niki antes de caminar hacía su coche. James le siguió.

-Me parece que tienes un admirador- James sonrió ampliamente, como si supera algo mientras veía a Niki entrar en el Ferrari.

Niki levantó una ceja –Por favor Hunt, estoy "casi" agradable, se realista

James casi se quedó boquiabierto ante la falta de confianza que mostraba su rival, por lo general, siempre demasiado confiado.

-No seas tonto rata. Tenía que suceder con el tiempo. Quiero decir, a Marlene le gustas- añadió

Niki se levantó el caso –Marlene se divorció de mi- dijo Niki cortando la conversación con un clic de su visor antes de salir disparado a la pista.

Dejó que el sonido de su motor ahogara los pensamientos de James, quien lo observaba mientras se alejaba hacía el infinito.

* * *

00000000

* * *

Después de tener el tiempo más rápido y obtenido la mejor posición en el proceso. Niki se derrumbó en la silla que se encontraba en la esquina de su garaje, colocando el caso de nuevo en el…

Había una bañera de yogurt en su escritorio.

Se quedó mirándolo con nostalgia y vaciló antes de tirarlo a la basura.

Se dio la vuelta y vio justamente al británico con otra bandeja de yogurt en sus manos que se dirigían sin duda a lo que era el auto de Niki.

Niki ni siquiera quería saber de nada, así que tomó un taxi a su cuarto de hotel, donde rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Cada tarro de yogurt que recibió había ido a parar a la basura después de eso. Después de 19 tarrinas de yogurt desperdiciadas, otra vino a desconcertar a Niki. Pues la mujer del personal se la entregó, aturdida, Niki pensó que era por estar tan guapo, sarcásticamente. Frunció el ceño a la mujer, quien comenzó a garabatear palabras escritas en un papel para decirle quien envió el producto de lácteos a él. Él le dijo a la chica que le devolviera todo al remitente.

" _Si quieres pedir disculpas no te molestes, no necesito tu compasión"_

* * *

00000000

* * *

Niki tomó un vuelo a la ubicación de la carrera de mañana. Y una llamada de Clay le informó que James había ido en su búsqueda, después de registrarse en la mañana para ver el movimiento del coche.

Niki no hizo caso y se centró en el trabajo y en su forma de conducir, como de costumbre. Nadie esperaba que James se presentara en las pistas tan pronto, y menos como lo hizo; sobrio. Pero cuando lo vio aparecer, Niki lo despidió cerrando su garaje, para quedarse solo y poder trabajar en su coche.

James fue frustrado por el austriaco, que era obvio no le daría el tiempo de explicarle. Pero él no renunciaba fácilmente y James era, como el equipo Ferrari, igual de preocupados por su conductor.

Fue convincente para reclutar la ayuda de Clay Regazzoni _"tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas"_

Y James consiguió entrar al garaje por una ventana abierta en la parte trasera.

Cuando James vio a Niki encargándose de los planes para su coche no sabía que decir. Bien podría ir directo al grano.

-Yo no lo hice por lástima

Niki se estremeció y suspiró, sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

-Quien te dejó entrar?

-Tampoco lo estaba haciendo para pedir disculpas

-¿Hunt?

-Lo hice porque quería

Niki se volvió hacia él, notando inmediatamente los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y la fatiga escrita en su rostro.

-No comprendo- Niki buscó en su mente respuestas. Y es que había estado despierto toda la noche arreglando su coche y las emociones además nunca habían sido su fuerte.

James se limitó a reír

-Por supuesto que no- James metió una mano en su bolsillo y se pasó la otra por su desordenado cabello rubio con timidez.

-Niki, posiblemente estoy enamorado de ti

Niki miró al rubio, parpadeando. James se dio cuenta del sueño en la mirada del austriaco. Parecía que al hombre le estaba yendo igual que a él mientras estaban separados.

-No tienes que sentir lo mismo, yo solo quería que lo supieras, solo lo hice porque me preocupo por ti, y porque me haces hacer cosas tontas, rata- añadió el sobrenombre al final para no sonar tan sentimental, pero no le ayudó.

Niki se limitó a mirarlo, y James notó una emoción desconocida en sus fríos ojos azules.

Frio como _Strawberry yogurt_ y su personalidad en la pista.

Frío como todo lo que amaba en Niki Lauda.

Frío, como el frio que sentía cuando Niki finalmente respondió a su confesión.

-Yo también te quiero James- respondió simplemente, una sonrisa perezosa adornó su cara de rata.

Él no debía constatar que lucía adorable, pero no importaba, James lo amaba, después de todo. Asimismo no pudo evitar la felicidad que surgía en el mientras envolvía al hombre más joven en un abrazo.

Casi espera que Niki lo hubiese empujado lejos, porque sabía que al austriaco no le gustaba el contacto físico, pero fue una grata sorpresa cuando el hombre lo abrazó de vuelta e incluso acarició al más alto.

-Esto, sin embargo, no cambia nada en las pistas rata- James sonrió mirando hacia abajo, a los rizos castaños con alegría.

No recibió una respuesta pero Niki le dio un ligero codazo.

Le sorprendió que antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta Niki se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. James sonrió y besó su frente antes de levantarlo en sus brazos y salió del garaje al que Clay había abierto para comprobar si se habían matado el uno al otro. El equipo Ferrari intercambió miradas perplejas, al verlo cargando al hombre más pequeño hasta un taxi para llevarlo de vuelta a su hotel, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Espero por su bien que no sea amor, lo que golpeó a Lauda- murmuró uno de los mecánicos a lado de Clay

-Conociéndolos, es posible que sea una realidad más agradable de lo que piensas- respondió Clay mirando al británico, mientras colocaba a Niki en el coche con un tipo de atención que Clay nunca había visto por parte de Hunt hacía ninguna cosa viva, y llegó a la conclusión de que finalmente había sucedido.

Clay marcó un número en su teléfono.

-Ha sucedido. Sí, estoy seguro, dile a Ronnie que le daré cien en las pruebas de mañana. Estoy seguro, no te estoy tomando el pelo esta vez. Cállate, hablaré contigo más tarde.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo mis queridos lectores, ojalá les haya gustado y espero no haber hecho un pésimo trabajo con la traducción ;) gracias una vez más a la autora** **Random Visitor Girl** **.**

 **Pronto se viene un nuevo fanfic mío ;)**

 **Saludos! y espero leerlos pronto :D**


End file.
